Halo ODST: Mass Effect
by GothKaida
Summary: On the planet Thessia. M Shepard encounters first contact with a human from another reality ! "UNSC ?" "systems alliance ?" "Covenant ?" "Reapers ?" "ODST ?" how could this get any worst. Author: Updates weekly contains: OC/Liara T'Soni Updated 8/7/2012
1. Chapter 1

The Reapers, highly advanced machine race of synthetic/organic starships who every 50,000 years return from darkspace to wipe out all organic life in the galaxy has returned. On the Asari home world of Thessia the Reapers have invaded and this, is where our journey begins.

**Chapter 1: Crash Landing**

**Planet: Thessia**

Above the darkened sky of the Asari home world an anomaly occurs. A large disk begins to form, engulfing a small portion of the sky which then creates an array of black and purple colors. Moments later an object bursts through the disk at an incredible speed and was now descending to the Asari city below in a diagonal free fall.

Commander Shepard the hero of Elysium, savior of the Citadel and the only hope for the Galaxy against the Reaper threat has just punched through the onslaught of Reaper forces to reach the temple of Athame along with his squad Javik, the last Prothean and Liara T'Soni, other wise known as the 'Shadow Broker' "Looks like were in the clear. Lets get inside." Shepard said approaching the entrance of the temple but came to a halt as the temple's shielding blocked the entrance "It appears the temple has been barricaded." Javik said stating the obvious, Shepard saw a panel for him to bypass the shields but was interrupted by Liara "Let me take a look." butting in Shepard's way and was now bypassing the barrier control "It's military grade encryption. I think I can overide it." she claimed "Do religion and military always mix among Asari ?" Javik asked Liara "No. This is unusual. Especially since few still follow the Athame doctrine." Liara continues to bypass the barrier while Shepard turned to look up into the sky and that's when he saw It.

Just a KM away an object at accelerating speeds was on a straight path towards the trio his eyes widened "Everyone move !" Shepard turned back to Liara grabbing her arm then running to the side avoiding the objects trajectory while Javik, already at a safe distance from the falling object was now taking cover. The object came closer and closer and then 'impact' a burst of shock waves equivalent to a small tremor erupted from the object's crash against the hard metal surface of the temple grounds, the object then slid out of control hitting against the barrier control which apparently took down the barricade and then slipped into the temple. "You two alright ? Liara. Javik !" Shepard asked "Do not worry Commander. For we are safe." Javik said as the three stood up from their covering positions "What was that ?" Liara said "Never got a good look at it. But what ever it is were about to find out." Shepard said now arming his M-8 Avenger as they entered the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ****Thank you for the reviews and hopefully my typing style and creativity as a novelist improves along the way and I have read through the reviews and saw where my chapter was to short but do not worry ! I will soon be typing so much more for you to scroll down which almost feels like forever *_* and thank you for those who is waiting patiently for my newest chapter !**

**Last Chapter :**

**Previously on Halo ODST: Mass Effect... Shepard accompanied with Javik and Liara have reached the temple of Athame to secure a Prothean artifact which may hold the key to the Crucible a device capable of stopping the Reapers but, as they continued on their mission they were suddenly running for cover as an anonymous object shoots from the sky and into the the temple of Athame and now the continuation !**

**Chapter 2**

Following Commander Shepard's lead Liara and Javik stayed behind his back cautiously while maintaining a tight formation for cover fire. Liara's eyes widen ever so slightly as she was shocked to see the extent of damage the crashed object has inflicted which was stopped directly below the statue of Goddess Athame herself.

Luckily for them the object made a direct and straight descent into the temple so none of the artifacts on the display tables were damaged. _Goddess_ Liara thought, noting what difficulty would have happened in their search for the Prothean artifact if any of the temple's artifacts were to be destroyed by the crash.

Shepard. Now carefully approaching the object pointing his Assault Rifle at it, as he got near he could finally see what exactly the object was. _Weird_, he thought as the object looked almost similar to the Cryogenic Pods used on board the Normandy but, it was far from being a cryo pod as he noticed the bulky features and its almost heavily armored plating, military perhaps ?

"Hello is anyone there ?" Liara shouted but was met with a cold silence "Something is wrong. Your scientists should be here." Javik questioned waving his particle rifle around to cover all areas in the temple moving along a slow pace behind Shepard

_He was right_, Shepard thought. Something was wrong now directly in front of the Pod which crashed into the temple until something caught the corner of his left eye. He quickly turned looking on the ground to see what he had guessed "I' m guessing these are the scientists ?" waving the others to join him as he remain in front of the pod while Javik taking the initiative investigated the two scientists corpses

Kneeling besides the bodies, Javik shifted them slightly to see how they have met their demise "Their throats..." he said causing the commander to turn to Javik who was now standing back up "What happened to them ?" turning to Javik making a concern face.

"Their throats have been slit. The Reapers didn't do this." Liara confirmed as she glance from Shepard to the mysterious pod in front of him. "Where going to have to figure this out on our own." finishing her sentence, Liara then proceeded towards the pod preparing her Omni Tool.

Liara began her scans and was astonished "Shepard. What ever this pod is it isn't Asari, in fact I don't even think it's from Thessia." Liara said analyzing the Pod with one of her Omni tool's functions. Shepard then turned to Javik who was now studying the pod "Javik, did you see anything like this while fighting the Reapers in your cycle ?" Shepard asked, but sadly Javik shook his head which ruled out the possibility or if being Asari or Reaper technology.

It was nothing Liara have seen ! Reading the diagnostics of the pod from her Omni Tool not a single trace of Element Zero detected ? not even any matching to any known Pods within any factions human, Turian, Quarian, Salarian ? she looks at it in a wide angle. While it did look like the head of a Salarian she simply dropped the comparison and just left it to coincidence.

He gave a long look at the pod then glanced back and forth between Liara and Javik "Well, what ever this pod is, It isn't going anywhere. Let's see if any of these artifacts are what we came for." Shepard said but unfortunately for him Liara was already deep within her curiosity for the strange pod.

**-Beep Beep Beep- **Liara, hearing the alarm on one of her Omni Tool's functions she simply shifted through her programmings and found it's source _Unknown life sign ? _she processed her theories through her head then stopped, now slowly lifting her head to the pod, _It couldn't be... _"Shepard, I think ..."**-HISSSS- **

The Trio, shocked from the large sound they all took a safe distance back away from the pod as steady streams of smoke leaked from the cracks within it. now after keeping a minimum distance of safety the three armed and aimed their weapons cautiously, yet precisely on it "Liara ?"

"It wasn't me Shepard." Liara replied to his suspicion arming her Scorpion IV at the pod "Be ready for whatever comes out." Within the contents of the pod a silent warrior awakens, vivid memories flashes, coursing through his mind...

_Above one of the UNSCs colonized world a battle erupts between the fleets of the UNSC and the Covenant. _

"_This is Captain Cruize of the UNSC Wrap Around to all personnel, I m initiating Cole Protocol I repeat, the Cole Protocol is in effect ! All personnel is to immediatly abandon ship !" the captain turns to an ODST "Lieutenant, make sure you get our men to safety. Once you and the other troopers touch down the planet head to one of the remaining UNSC outposts." the Lieutenant nodded "What about you sir ?" he asked but was met with a soft sigh "A good Captain always goes down with his ship." walking back into his seat The lieutenant nodded then running out of the command bridge._

_"Hey Lieutenant, I saved an H.E.V. just for you !" a marine shouted, "Dammit Corporal, didn't you hear the captain ? Get into one of the life pods now !" Just as he shouted a large explosion erupted behind the corporal sending him flying to the ramming into a wall, dead. "CORPORAL !" __**-BOOM !- **__another explosion took place near his pod now running into it, then hitting coordinates into the H.E.V. for an L.Z._

_"Lieutenant, are you set for drop ?" Captain Cruize said speaking through ODSTs radio transmission within the Lieutenants helmet "Ready for hell sir !" the pod's hatch closed swiftly then felt the Pod beginning to move to position, from years of experience he could easily count the distance, 3 .. 2 .. 1 .._

_The H.E.V. was now on a free fall to the planet below "Good luck Lieutenant." the Captain said before cutting the line off. Now observing the supercarrier as it faced the frigate in a side way position revealing how long in length it was compared to the frigate "Shiva, Status report. Why isn't it firing at us ?"_

_A blue hologram of a woman appeared upon a cylnder platform "Sir all weapons offline, Covenant supercarrier's weapons are also offline... warning small class fighters and boarding ships detected." The A.I. said making captain smirked "Shiva ! I want all power diverted to the thrusters, ram this Frigate into that supercarrier !" Ordering the ships A.I. now setting the frigate on a collision course straight to Covenant's capital ship "Collision in 30 seconds ! Sir, Slipspace rupture detected, It's the supercarrier, It's trying to ..." _

_The lieutenant could see it all as the UNSC Wrap Around rammed right into the Supercarrier before fading into his blind spot all he could here was large explosions setting off one, after another and then "it" happened._

_A larger Explosion louder then anything the Lieutenant has heard before screamed, following a large expansion of the slipspace rupture the supercarrier had made "HOLY S..." before the lieutenant could finish his word the Pod which was free falling to the planet was now being sucked into the large slipspace he closed his eyes wishing for the best but thinking for the worst as his pod go through the slipspace._

"GASP !" The Lieutenant inhales a large quantity of air he opening his eyes looking at his surroundings realizing he was on his back his H.E.V. was probably lying down obviously. Now smiling, _I M ALIVE ! _the thought screamed within his mind.

Looking outside the hatch's glass window he noticed a strange statue of a female of some sort "what ?" Now punching the emergency release buttons for the hatch. As he hit the last button his hatch burst, flying into the air then creating a large crash as it hits the ground, the lieutenant slowly stood up from his seat then finally observing the rest of the area which was still unknown to him "Are you okay ?"

It happened so fast Liara couldn't even say a word, one minute the top of the pod flies into the air the second a figure clad in strange black armor rises from the pod. Shepard walks back up to the pod where the armored figure stood, Liara could see that the figure was looking around possibly wondering where it might be.

"Are you okay ?" Shepard asked the armored figure, but was then met with what appeared to be a pistol being aimed at Shepard's head, Shepard of course did the same aiming his assault rifle at the figures head which was protected by some strange variant of a Cerberus assault helmet, "You with Cerberus ?" Shepard asking its affiliation with them while maintaining a stand off.

The Lieutenant tilted his head slightly by the man's words but replied with the same manner the man spoke "Do you see an oversize three headed dog ?" He then gave his attention to the two people behind the man _Covenant ? _"Get down !" the lieutenant said leaping toward the man ignoring the rifle that was pointing at him.

The man leaped towards Shepard but no matter how threatening it seemed Shepard did not fire his rifle instead, he used his biotics, throwing him to the left sending the man rolling on the ground head first. As the rolling stopped the man spoke through his helmet "What just *cough, cough* happened ? Ugh."

The ODST got up slowly dropping his side arm from the head bump after being tossed into the air "Javik grab him !" Shepard yelled, "come get some." The lieutenant said, barely having time to get into a fighting stance as the strange alien rushed forward the ODST threw the first punch, fist flying across but Javik easily ducked, then followed by an uppercut but was matched with a block by the alien.

Javik, now in a close quarter combat situation with the figure, he simply dodged all jabs and punches the armored man gave. Not wasting his time the prothean then got behind his opponent, proceeding to form a tight and secure headlock immobilizing the man's arms and head. But in this moment something unexpected happened **"GAH !" **The Prothean and the ODST yelled as a surge of pain jolted through their brains and in an instant, it stopped "Javik !" Shepard shouted running to him. Javik then let go of the man the two now stumbling onto the ground.


	3. Authors Note: 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone. After I uploaded my second chapter I had a really dumb idea, I ended up editing and layering different arts from Halo ODST and Mass Effect to create a cover art for my fan fiction and well it's kinda poorly made after trial and error and this is what I came up with. Just go to my profile and click on the on the deviantart link. It should take you to my cover art, thanks for reading and thanks for viewing, Keelah Se'lai ... **


	4. Authors Note: 2

**Author's Note:**

**"Hey Readers, as of right now I AM FREE ! NOW I CAN CONTINUE MY FANFIC ! right now i am currently half way done with the first page of Chapter 4 yes you heard me the "first page" indicating that the new chapter will be suuupppperrr long... Like my Pe -Slap Face- Anyways I hope to finish this chapter by May 23 at least and from the speed I am currently getting things done with I might release it early around the 19th. If you Readers have any tips or request you want in this or the next chapter please leave a review or send me GothKaida, a private message. Thank you for your support and stay tuned !"**


	5. Chapter 3

Wassup ! I am back with more updates, sorry it took me awhile I had a lot of personal and work related stuffs I had to do. Enough about me just sit back and enjoy your reading :D

Previously on Halo ODST: Mass Effect ... A strange figure, origins unknown appears from the mysterious pod following this a small fight breaks out ending with the figure held down by Javik, but suddenly the figure and Javik yells in pain and collapse ?! Now, the continuation.

**Chapter: 3**

"Javik !" Shepard yelled running to the Prothean's aid. "ugh" a small moan came from Javik's mouth _This is good_, Shepard now extended his hand to Javik to help him up but denied as Javik got up on his own.

The Prothean's vision was a blur, as lapse of memories foreign to him flash through his four eyes. Javik closed his eyes tightly to concentrate to control these lapses to make sense of these memories "Javik, you okay ?" He could here the human, the Commander ask for his well-being "No, I ..." He concentrated harder, focusing to control the flashes which were now increasing by the second "Memories... Unknown to me...Humanity... Covenant...Reach ?" Javik spoke while trying to make sense of it. The memories now taking a toll on Javik's mind causing a surge of pain similar to a migraine "Commander I need to sit."

"Make it short Javik. Liara stay with him." The Commander said who was now switching to his side arm cautiously waving it at the now 'presumed' unconscious figure which was lying down facing it's back side to Shepard. He gave the thing a good glare before proceeding to turn the thing on it's back, as Shepard touched it the unexpected happens.

**ODST P.O.V.**

_What is this ?_ My mind was swirling by countless visions and languages I couldn't barely understand "Hey You !" I turned to the voice, now facing the same man who pointed a gun at him "What did you do to me, where are we ?!" I spoke, the visions then took us to a small hill shaded by a tree overlooking a tranquil lake and a beautiful blue sky then changed like remote changing the televisions channel. "I know this place..." The man now besides me said as we were now standing in the hot sun, the sky now burnt red and orange on the aftermath of what appeared to be a destroyed city.

**Normal Reading.**

**VROOOM ! **A loud Horn exploded from nowhere yet heard from everywhere, the ground rumbling causing him to lose his balance time to time. The noise was constant and somewhat intemidating, but then out of nowhere the sun was now being blocked. The Lieutenant looked up in the sky so did this Shepard person "WHAT. THE. HELL !?" The ODST yells while in turn Shepard called out "REAPER !" A large squid looking ship descends prepares to land right on the ODST but in that instant Shepard grabbed the ODST pulling on his arm causing both of them to run. As the large 'squid' makes its approach ready to land on them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
